Crazy In Love
by UchiHaruno Misaki
Summary: AU#Republish/Hanya dua kata yang ingin Sakura dengar dari mulut Sasuke, dan itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama/SasuSaku-Always#Mature Theme!/DLDR! Mind to R&R?


_Saat pertama kali aku menatap matanya, kesan pertamaku adalah … Damn! He's so sexy._

_Cara berjalannya yang angkuh tapi menawan._

_Bibir tegasnya yang selalu tersenyum—menyeringai terlihat sexy._

_Membayangkan bibirnya mencium bibirku dan seluruh tubuhku saja membuat sesuatu diantara pahaku basah._

_Alis matanya yang tebal. Bokongnya yang seksi. Uhh…_

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Republish from Crazy In Love by Thania Lee**_

**Edited © UchiHaruno Misaki**

**.**

**Alert!**

**AU/Mature Content/Plot rush/Out of Character/Misstypo(s)/Oneshoot/Etc.**

**DLDR!**

**This story inspired by Fifty Shades of Grey - Trailer**

**This story **_**NOT **_**is mine!**

**.**

**[U. Sasuke x H. Sakura]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ~**

* * *

[Normal]

Suara desahan terdengar bersautan dari dalam sebuah ruangan bernuansa marun itu. Sepasang anak manusia itu saling mengisi satu sama lain di atas ranjang yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Sang dominan terus menginfasi tubuh sang _submissive _tanpa ada satu pun yang terlewatkan.

"Ahh,"

Desahan wanita itu mengalun indah. Bagaikan sebuah melodi yang menyenangkan, sang pria mendekatkan telinganya ke arah bibir sang wanita yang masih mengeluarkan desahan _sexy_-nya.

Sang pria mendesis kenikmatan dan semakin meningkatkan tempo gerakannya diperaduan keduanya. Mendengar desahan suara yang berasal dari tubuh di bawahnya membuatnya bersemangat untuk melakukannya lagi dan lagi.

"Sebut namaku, Haruno Sakura." Perintahnya telak.

Wanita itu Sang _submissive_. Haruno Sakura, mengerang pelan ketika benda yang berada di dalam tubuhnya tersentuh oleh kejantanan sang dominan. "Sasuke ... aahh!"

Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke lebih tepatnya. Pria itu menyeringai puas dan kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya lebih cepat dan dalam, membuat Sakura mengerang sembari mencengkram borgol yang tersambung pada _headbad_.

Beberapa saat kemudian, keduanya mendesah bersamaan saat puncak kenikmatan itu menghampiri keduanya. Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk meraup udara.

Jemari Sasuke bergerak untuk membuka kain hitam yang menutup kedua mata wanita itu. Sakura memejamkan matanya saat cahaya tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam indra pengelihatannya setelah sebelumnya wanita itu hanya melihat kegelapan.

Melihat bibir Sakura yang terbuka membuat Sasuke kembali memangut bibir _plump _itu dengan penuh. Sedikit berdesis karena dada Sakura bergesekan dengan dada bidangnya. Mengantarkan sebuah sensasi tersendiri untuknya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sakura saat Sasuke melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya.

Pria itu memandang mata Sakura yang balik menatapnya penuh harap. "Aku tahu." Jawabnya ambigu.

Kedua manik _emerald _Sakura meredup. Selalu itu yang diucapkan Sasuke saat dia bilang cinta. Apa begitu sulitnya membalas perkataannya? Atau Sasuke tidak benar-benar mencintainya?

.

.

.

.

—o0o—

Sakura tengah berkutat di dapur dengan roti tawar yang sudah dipanggang di _toaster, _lalu menatanya di piring. Dengan perlahan wanita berhelaian _soft pink_ indah itu mengangkat piring beserta secangkir kopi hitam ke atas sebuah meja bar yang juga berfungsi sebagai meja makan di depan dapur. Meja bar tersebut memisahkan ruang santai dengan dapur.

Saat sarapan untuk pagi ini siap, wanita itu berjalan ke arah sebuah kamar utama dan menemukan Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di depan _wardrobe_. Lengkap dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam, pria itu sedang menyimpul dasi di lehernya.

"Sasuke, sarapan sudah siap." Ujar Sakura sembari berjalan mendekati pria _raven _itu.

Pria itu memandang Sakura dari cermin besar di depannya. Tersenyum tipis saat melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Sakura. Sebuah kemeja putih tipis yang diberikannya dan dipadukan dengan _jeans _serta _flat shoes _berwarna senada.

Saat Sakura sudah berada di dekatnya, pria itu menarik lengan Sakura dan memojokkannya ke cermin besar itu. Menenggelamkan bibirnya di leher jenjang Sakura, menghisap dan menjilatnya dengan lihai. Membuat Sakura mendesah.

"Sasuu—"

"Hn, diam dan nikmati!" suara peringatan Sasuke yang tak terbantahkan membuat Sakura hanya bisa terdiam dan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Apalagi ketika lengan Sasuke masuk ke dalam kemejanya dan meremas dadanya pelan.

_Drrt, drrt, drrrt_!

Suara deringan ponsel Sasuke membuat pria itu menghentikan aksinya. Dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengangkat panggilan telpon tersebut seraya berjalan keluar kamar.

Sakura menghela napas pelan. Lalu dengan cepat dia memperbaiki penampilannya. Mengambil jas hitam milik Sasuke beserta tas kerjanya juga sebuah LV putih miliknya—hadiah dari Sasuke sebulan lalu.

Pria itu masih asik dengan sambungan telponnya ketika Sakura sudah ada di depan bar. Setelah meletakkan tas miliknya dan Sasuke di ruang sofa ruang santai, dia menghampiri Sasuke.

Seakan mengerti, pria itu mengulurkan tangannya dan membiarkan Sakura memakaikan jas di tubuhnya. Lalu menepatkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir wanita itu.

"Hn, aku akan hadir di pestamu minggu depan itu. Aku janji." Pria itu memutuskan sambungan telponnya dan duduk diatas bangku. Mengambil cangkir kopi miliknya, menghirup wangi biji kopi sebentar sebelum meminumnya.

"Ingin daging asap atau selai?" tawar Sakura.

"Daging saja." Sahutnya singkat.

Sakura mengangguk. Mengoleskan roti panggang tadi dengan mentega dan menaruh satu _slice _daging sapi asap lalu keju. "Silahkan."

Sasuke mengambil pisau dan garpu, lalu memotong rotinya dengan ukuran kecil baru memakannya. Hampir tiga bulan Sakura tinggal bersama Sasuke membuat wanita itu tahu betul sifat pria itu.

Sasuke tidak suka sarapan dengan menu berat seperti nasi, pria itu memilih roti dan secangkir kopi hitam. Pria itu juga tidak terlalu suka dengan masakan Jepang—kecuali masakan Sakura. Sasuke sangat Eropa—dia lebih suka menu-menu masakan Italy.

Wanita itu kemudian mengambil selembar roti dan memakannya tanpa apapun. "Jam berapa kau pulang nanti? Mau kumasakan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, seperti biasa."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia punya waktu beberapa jam untuk berbelanja sebelum pria itu pulang jam 8 malam.

Keduanya bangkit bersamaan dan keluar dari _penthouse _salah satu apartemen di kawasan Tokyo. Dengan mengendarai sebuah _Lamborghini _keluaran terbaru, Sasuke mengantar Sakura terlebih dahulu ke Tokyo Nasional University tempat wanita itu menimba ilmu.

.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang TNU, pemandangan kagum sudah menjadi hal biasa saat Sakura tiba. Apalagi setelah tahu wanita itu adalah ada hubungan khusus dengan pemimpin Uchiha's Corporation—Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda 28 tahun yang sukses di berbagai macam bidang. Membuatnya menjadi pria paling dicari tahun ini.

"Aku pergi, hati-hati di jalan." Sakura mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas sebelum keluar dari dalam mobil lalu melambai seraya tersenyum cerah. Membuat pria bermarga Uchiha itu juga tersenyum tipis—meskipun Sakura tidak bisa melihat karena gelapnya kaca mobil itu.

"Aa—Nyonya Uchiha! Kau sudah datang!"

Suara cempreng yang dikenal baik olehnya membuat wanita itu menoleh. Dia Yamanaka Ino, sahabatnya. "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" ujarnya gemas. Pasalnya Ino selalu memanggilnya dengan nama Nyonya Uchiha.

"Kau, 'kan memang Nyonya Uchiha, ah salah. Calon Nyonya Uchiha, aku benarkan?" pipi Sakura bersemu saat mendengarkan ucapan Ino barusan.

"Diamlah, kita harus cepat masuk sebelum Hatake-_sensei _mendahului kita." Sakura menarik lengan kurus sahabatnya itu untuk masuk kedalam lorong kampus.

.

.

.

.

—oOo—

Sakura sedang mengaduk saus krim yang berisi _smokedbeef _dan ayam potong saat tiba-tiba pinggangnya direngkuh dengan erat dari belakang. Tanya siapa pelakunya? Tentu saja Sasuke.

"Kau sudah datang?"

Sasuke mengangguk dalam bahu Sakura.

Wanita itu mendesah saat jemari Sasuke sudah masuk dan mengelus kewanitaannya. Dengan _dress _putih pendek membuat Sasuke leluasa menjalankan aksinya.

Sasuke menyeret Sakura yang masih dalam rengkuhannya untuk mundur, setelah sebelumnya mematikan kompor listrik itu. Menyenderkan punggungnya pada meja bar seraya terus memberikan kecupan di leher dan tangannya bergerak aktif masuk ke dalam kewanitaan Sakura.

"Ahh,"

Wanita itu mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sasuke saat pria itu mengendongnya lalu menaruhnya di atas meja bar. Kedua bibir itu bertautan dengan lengan Sasuke yang menurunkan tali dress Sakura hingga membuat buah dada wanita itu terekspos.

Suara desahan Sakura menggema di dalam ruangan itu saat bibir Sasuke mengecup setiap inci tubuhnya.

.

Keduanya kini sudah berada di depan meja _billiard_ milik Sasuke. Sakura berbaring di atasnya dengan separuh tubuh bawahnya di tindih Sasuke. Pria itu bergerak pelan dan dalam hingga membuat Sakura tidak berhenti mendesah karenanya.

Desahan keduanya keluar bersamaan saat puncak kenikmatan itu mendera. Sasuke menggendong Sakura yang masih lemas ke arah sofa ruangan santai. Mendudukkan dirinya dengan wanita itu masih dalam gendongannya.

"Hn, giliranmu."

Sakura menarik napas panjang sebelum menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun. Mendesah dengan keras saat milik Sasuke menyentuh dirinya di dalam. Napasnya kembali tidak beraturan saat puncak kenikmatannya segera datang.

"Ahh." Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Sasuke setelah mecapai klimaks. "Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya sebelum jatuh terlelap.

Tangan Sasuke meraba bahu putih Sakura dengan lembut. Setelah dirasa cukup, pria itu kembali bangkit dan membawa Sakura yang masih dalam gendongannya ke arah kamar mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah jam 6 sore dan Sasuke belum menjemputnya. Ini sudah satu jam dari kelasnya selesai dan pria itu belum datang juga. Dia mengatakan akan menjemputnya, tetapi sampai sekarang belum tiba juga.

Sebuah _Ducati _merah berhenti didepan Sakura yang sedang duduk di depan kursi halte bus terdekat. Sang pengendara motor itu melepas helmnya dengan gerakan elegan. "Sakura? Belum pulang?"

Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Belum, aku menunggu seseorang. Kau sendiri, kenapa belum pulang Gaara?" tanyanya.

Gaara adalah salah satu teman laki-laki yang berani mendekati Sakura. Ya, kalian tahu betapa berpengaruhnya Sasuke di Negeri ini. Mereka memilih melihat Sakura dari jauh daripada membuat pemuda itu marah dan melakukan sesuatu yang fatal.

"Membantu Anko-_sensei _memeriksa tugas mahasiswa." Pria itu menurunkan standar motornya dan berjalan lalu duduk di samping Sakura.

Wanita berhelaian serupa dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu beroh ria saat mendengar penjalasan dari pria tampan di sampingnya itu.

"Menunggu Tuan Uchiha?" Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Gaara tersenyum memandang wajah cantik Sakura. Wanita itu terlihat tampil sederhana walaupun sedang menjalin sebuah hubungan khusus dengan pengusaha sekelas Uchiha Sasuke. Dan itu membuatnya berkali-kali lipat jatuh hati pada Sakura dari sebelumnya.

"Sakura sebentar, bulu matamu." Jemari Gaara terjulur untuk mengambil bulu mata Sakura yang jatuh di bawah mata kanannya, sedangkan wanita itu hanya diam membiarkan.

Berbeda dengan tanggapan Uchiha Sasuke yang melihat itu dari kejauhan. Posisi mereka seperti sedang berciuman. Gertakan giginya terdengar samar menyaksikan itu semua.

Sakura melebarkan matanya saat sebuah mobil yang dikenalnya berhenti dibelakang _Ducati _milik Gaara. "Sasuke." bisiknya.

Gaara pun menoleh. Keduanya berdiri berdampingan. Gaara terlihat santai sedangkan Sakura melihat gugup ke arah mobil Sasuke. "Gaara, aku pulang duluan ya."

Pria tampan dengan rambut merah dan bertato _**'Ai'**_di keningnya itu mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangannya. "Hati-hati di jalan."

.

Sakura melirik gelisah ke arah wajah datar Sasuke. Sedari tadi di dalam mobil dan dalam lift, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Sampai mereka tiba di dalam unit apartemen, Sasuke tetap tidak bersuara sama sekali.

"Sasu kau mau makan atau mandi dulu?" tanya Sakura memecahkan keheningan di antara keduanya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Pria itu membuka jas serta dasinya dan melemparkannya atas sofa.

"Sasuke—"

"Diam!"

Perintah mutlak. Sakura terdiam dan menunduk. Sasuke berbalik, lengannya mencengkram dagu Sakura lalu membuatnya mendongak. Pria itu menatap mata Sakura yang penuh dengan sinar gelisah dan ketakutan. "Kau membuatku marah, dan aku akan menghukummu." Ujarnya tajam.

_Deg_!

Mata Sakura melebar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia tahu apa yang akan dialaminya setelah ini. Sasuke tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

.

Wajah Sakura terbenam di atas bantal. Bibirnya yang disumpal dengan kain hanya bisa mengeluarkan gerungan samar, begitu juga dengan matanya yang ditutupi oleh kain hitam. Kedua tangannya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali karena Sasuke mengikat tubuhnya dengan sebuah benda yang dia sendiri tidak tahu namanya.

Wanita itu merasakan milik Sasuke membesar dan berkedut di dalam liang kewanitaanya. Tak lama setelahnya cairannya membasahi rahim Sakura.

Sakura meraup napas dengan rakus. Tubuhnya begitu lelah dengan aktifitas beberapa jam lalu. Ya, Sasuke tidak berhenti melakukannya sejak 3 jam yang lalu. wanita itu merasakan tubuhnya diangkat dan menjadi berbaring.

Dia tahu ini tidak akan terhenti di sini.

Suara erangannya kembali terdengar samar saat Sasuke lagi-lagi menyatukan tubuh keduanya. Di balik kain hitam yang menutupi matanya, Sakura menangis. Menangisi rasa sakit di tubuh juga hatinya.

Sasuke bukannya tidak menyadarinya. Hanya saja dia lebih memilih tidak peduli dan terus mencari kenikmatannya sendiri. Sampai tubuh di bawahnya sudah kehilangan kesadaran barulah dia menghentikan kegiatannya.

Pria itu membuka ikatan pada mata dan mulut Sakura. Jejak air mata terlihat jelas di sana. Begitu juga sesudah dia membuka ikatan di tubuh Sakura, bekas kemerahan tercetak jelas di tubuh putihnya.

Tangannya menyelimuti tubuh polos Sakura lalu dengan pelan menggendongnya menuju kamar utama mereka. Dengan gerakan lembut, dia menaruh Sakura keatas ranjang dan menyelimuti wanita itu dengan selimut tebal.

Bibirnya mengecup dahi Sakura dengan lembut. "Selamat tidur."

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian semalam, Sasuke sudah kembali memperlakukan Sakura seperti biasa. Dan wanita itu bersyukur meskipun dia masih sedikit takut jika mengingat kejadian semalam.

Dan berkat semalam juga, Sakura harus memakai pakaian panjang di musim panas seperti sekarang.

"Aku pergi, hati-hati di jalan." Rutinitas Sakura sebelum berangkat kuliah, wanita itu akan mengecup bibir Sasuke sebelum turun dari mobil.

Sasuke mengamati punggung kecil Sakura yang terlihat rapuh dari belakang. Dia bisa melihat wanita itu mengaduh saat tak sengaja seorang wanita menabraknya. Dengan perlahan dia kembali menjalankan mobilnya menuju perusahaan miliknya.

.

"Sakura! ayo kita makan siang bersama." Ino berkata semangat sembari menarik lengan Sakura.

"Aw—!" Sakura mendesis lirih saat Ino tak sengaja menarik pergelangan tangannya.

Wanita Yamanaka itu menantap wajah kesakitan dan tangan Sakura bergantian. "Maaf Sakura, kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Ino mengendus. Dia menarik lengan Sakura dan menggulung lengannya hingga terlihatlah ruam kebiruan di pergelangan tangannya. "Sakura! Astaga! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa Uchiha Sasuke itu yang membuatmu seperti ini?" pekiknya histeris.

Sakura meringis pelan. "Bisa pelankan suaramu. Di sini banyak orang."

"Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku!" Sakura mengangguk lemah.

.

"Jadi karena salah paham dia melakukan ini padamu?" Sakura mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sahabatnya itu. Sekarang mereka sedang di taman belakang kampus yang jarang sekali dikunjungi para mahasiswa pada jam sekarang.

"Dia cemburu?"

Wajah Sakura berubah hampa. "Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti dirinya _Pig_."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Bulir air mata menggenang pada _emerald _indahnya. "Aku tidak tahu dia mencintaiku atau tidak. Dia tidak pernah membalas dan mengatakan dia mencintaiku."

"Oh Sakura," Ino memeluk Sakura yang sudah terisak dengan hati-hati. Takut menyakiti wanita itu. Dia mengelus punggung Sakura guna menenangkan wanita itu.

.

.

.

.

—oOo—

Sakura tampak cantik dengan gaun hitam sebatas paha yang memperlihatkan bahu cantiknya. Wanita itu berdiri sembari memperhatikan penampilannya. Dengan gaun rancangan _Atelier Versace_—baju yang hanya dibuat satu di dunia serta _high heels_ rancangan _Stuart Weitzman_ yang bertabur berlian menghiasi kaki indahnya.

Sasuke berdiri di belakang Sakura. Tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah kalung _Swarovski _berwarna biru dan memakaikannya kepada Sakura. Setelah selesai, pria itu mengecup punggung terbuka Sakura sekilas.

"Sudah siap?"

Wanita itu berbalik dan mengangguk. Keduanya berjalan bergandengan tangan keluar dari dalam apartemen itu.

Sebuah limousin berhenti di depan keduanya, salah seorang dari dalam mobil keluar dan membukakkan pintu penumpang.

Dengan _gentle_, Sasuke mempersilakan Sakura terlebih dahulu masuk disusul olehnya kemudian.

"Kita akan pergi kemana, Sasuke?"

"Tunangan sahabatku baru saja kembali dari Belanda, dia mengadakan _welcome party _sekaligus makan malam." Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

.

Limousin yang membawa keduanya berhenti didepan sebuah rumah—villa megah di pinggir kota. Sasuke membimbing Sakura keluar dari dalam mobil dan menggandengnya masuk.

"Sasuke, kau datang!" seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut merah dan kaca mata itu menghampiri mereka berdua. Memberikan kecupan pada kedua pipi Sasuke.

"Hn, selamat datang kembali. Di mana Suigetsu?"

"Dia sedang berbincang di dalam. Ah, siapa ini? aku belum mengenalnya." wanita itu baru menyadari jika Sasuke tidak datang sendirian.

"Dia Haruno Sakura, _**milikku**_."

Wanita itu berdecak kesal pada Sasuke, tapi langsung tersenyum saat menatap Sakura. "Hallo Sakura, aku Karin. Ayo masuk," Karin. Sang pemilik pesta menarik lengan Sakura dan berjalan terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang mengikuti keduanya dari belakang.

.

Sebenarnya ini tidak bisa disebut pesta. Acara ini bisa disebut makan malam bersama, karena hanya terdapat 8 orang termasuk Sasuke, Sakura, Karin—sang pemilik acara, Suigetsu—tunangannya, kedua orangtua Karin, kakak laki-lakinya—Uzumaki Naruto, dan seorang wanita yang baru datang bernama Hinata.

Sakura sebenarnya bisa merasakan aura wanita yang bernama Hinata yang memandangnya penuh kebencian, tetapi dia bertahan untuk bersikap tak acuh dan tenang.

"Aa—apa pekerjaan kedua orang tuamu Sakura?" tanya Hinata memecahkan keheningan.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Orang tuaku sudah tidak ada."

Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Oh, maaf. Sekarang kau diwariskan apa saja dari kedua orang tuamu?"

"Tidak ada."

Tawa sinis terdengar dari bibir Hinata. "Tidak bisa dipercaya. Kau Uchiha Sasuke mempunyai hubungan dengan wanita biasa-biasa saja? Yang bahkan tidak jelas asal usulnya? Atau jangan-jangan kau hanya pelacur yang disewa Sasuke untuk menemaninya dengan imbalan uang?" celanya.

Cairan bening itu sudah menumpuk di pelupuk mata Sakura. Dalam satu kedipan mata saja bulir itu jatuh menuruni pipinya. Semua orang di meja makan itu terdiam tak berniat menyahuti apa yang Hinata bicarakan.

"Apa itu hal yang diajarkan oleh orang tuamu yang terhormat itu Hyuuga Hinata?" suara Naruto memecahkan keheningan.

"A-apa?"

Naruto menatap Hinata tajam. "Apa yang ada di otakmu hanya harta dan kasta? Sungguh picik sekali pikiranmu di balik wajah polosmu itu, cih."

"Naruto-_nii_, sudahlah." Sela Karin.

Hinata menatap Naruto tajam. "Aa, aku tahu. Kau juga lahir dari kalangan bawah sebelum dibawa oleh keluarga Uzumaki, 'kan?" bibirnya membentuk senyuman meremehkan. "Pantas saja, sesama orang rendahan memang harus saling membantu, 'kan?" Hinata menyeringai sinis.

"Kau!" desis Naruto.

_Tak_!

Sasuke meletakkan alat makannya. "Sudahlah, maaf Sui, Karin. Bibi dan Paman, aku dan Sakura ada keperluan di luar sana. kami pamit dulu. Terima kasih atas jamuannya, sangat enak." Sasuke bangkit seraya membungkuk dan mengenggam tangan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Sakura memandang gedung pencakar langit di hadapannya dengan kagum. Meskipun sebelumnya dia pernah kemari untuk melakukan riset, tetap saja membuatnya tidak bisa menghilangkan kekagumannya.

Hari ini dia membawakan makan siang untuk Sasuke, pria itu yang memintanya sendiri. Dia ingin makanan Jepang katanya.

Setelah diantar petugas _security _ke lantai paling atas gedung ini—ruang Sasuke, dia berjalan sendiri karena dia hafal dimana ruang Sasuke.

Setelah sampai, tangannya baru saja akan membuka pintu jati di depannya tersebut, tapi percakapan di dalam membuatnya menghentikan pergerakannya.

_"Bagaimana dengan kekasih pink-mu itu?"_ tanya sebuah suara berat di dalam sana.

Satu suara lagi menyahut. "_Haha. Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin Sasuke menjadikan wanita seperti itu kekasihnya. Dia hanya pemuas seks-mu, 'kan Sasuke?"_

Sakura terdiam. Hatinya cukup sakit mendengarkan penilaian orang terdekat Sasuke tentang dirinya. Air matanya mengalir saat ucapan Sasuke terdengar.

_"Hn, dia hanya peliharaanku. Sekaligus pemuas nafsuku, puas?"_

_DEG_!

Sakura membekap mulutnya tak percaya, dengan perlahan dia berjalan mundur dan berlari kearah lift setelah sebelumnya menyimpan tas berisi makanannya di atas meja sekertaris Sasuke yang kebetulan sedang kosong.

Dia membenturkan tubuhnya pada dinding lift. Meremas baju pada bagian dadanya yang terasa begitu sesak. Jadi dirinya dianggap peliharaan bagi Sasuke? itu terdengar sangat kejam.

"Arrrrrghhh—!" Wanita itu berteriak di dalam lift dengan kencang, berharap dapat mengurangi kesesakan dalam hatinya. Namun nyatanya rasa sakit itu tetap ia rasakan.

Bahunya bergetar tak karuan. Saat lift tiba di lantai dasar. Dia segera berlari keluar, tidak diindahkan beberapa orang yang marah karena ditabrak olehnya. Yang hanya ada dalam pikirannya adalah kembali ke apartemen Sasuke, mengambil barang-barangnya dan pergi sejauh mungkin.

.

Sasuke tiba di apartemennya. Sedikit bingung saat suasana sepi menyambutnya saat pulang.

"Sakura?"

"..." Tidak ada jawaban.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mereka, dan—kosong. Tidak ada sosok Sakura. Baru saja dia berbalik saat melihat sebuah _note _tertempel di cermin.

_**Sudah cukup kau menyakitiku, Sasuke.**_

_**Aku pergi dan tidak akan pernah muncul di hadapanmu.**_

_**Meskipun kau menganggapku hanyalah peliharaanmu selama ini, tapi percayalah. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu.**_

_**-Haruno Sakura-**_

Sasuke meremas _note _tersebut dan membuangnya. Matanya memancarkan kemarahan yang kental. Tangannya yang terkepal memukul kaca didepannya dengan kencang hingga pecah. Meninggalkan tetesan darah pada lengan kanannya.

.

.

.

.

.

4 jam berjalanan yang dilalui Sakura membuat wanita itu kelelahan. Wajah pucatnya terlihat jelas. Bahkan beberapa kali dia merasakan mual saat berada di atas KTX menuju Konoha.

Ya di sinilah dia—Konoha. Kampung halamannya, tempatnya dilahirkan.

Dengan perjalanan bus selama 1 jam, dia sudah sampai pada sebuah perkampungan yang dikenalnya baik. Tempatnya dirawat sebelum memutuskan mengambil beasiswanya di Tokyo.

Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan helaian pirang ikat dua rendah itu tengah menyulam di depan rumahnya menoleh saat melihat sosok Sakura yang berjalan mendekat. "Sakura? Kau, 'kah itu?"

Sakura tersenyum lemah. "Bibi." Gumamnya lirih.

Sakura berlari menghampiri wanita itu dan memeluknya erat. Menumpahkan air matanya di bahu Tsunade yang sudah dianggap sebagai ibunya sendiri.

"Sakura,"

"Bibi, aku sangat merindukanmu." Bisiknya. Tsunade tersenyum dan mengangguk paham. Setelah merasa cukup menangis, kini kedua wanita itu duduk di sofa dengan posisi yang masih berpelukan.

"Sakura, beberapa minggu yang lalu Kakakmu datang." Ujar Tsunade seraya mengusap helaian merah muda Sakura lembut.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada Tsunade. "Kakak? Aku punya saudara? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

Tsunade tersenyum pahit. "Kau tahu, 'kan kalau keluarga ibumu menentang pernikahan kedua orang tuamu?" Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Pada saat masih bayi, Kakakmu diambil oleh keluarga ibumu. Dan itu membuat ibumu _down_, dan kehadiranmu setelahnya menjadi obat untuknya. Kau merasakan betapa sayangnya ibumu padamu, 'kan?"

_DEG_!

Rasa pusing yang sejak tadi dirasakannya kembali berdenyut. Ditambah lagi sebuah fakta yang masih belum bisa diterimanya, membuat kondisinya semakin menurun dan pada detik berikutnya Sakura jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sakura!"

.

.

.

.

—o0o—

Empat bulan berlalu sejak kepergian Sakura. Sasuke begitu kehilangan arah. Dia menjadi sosok yang bengis dan arogan saat melakukan pekerjaannya dan menjadi orang gila saat tiba di rumah. Kenang-kenangan akan Sakura kembali menghantuinya.

Senyum wanita itu. Tawanya. Bahkan desahannya, sungguh dia merindukannya.

Bukan Sasuke namanya jika dia diam saja. Tetapi seolah takdir mengejeknya, dia tidak bisa menemukan Sakura di manapun. Baru merasa kehilangan setelah kepergiannya? Che, kau bodoh Uchiha Sasuke.

Menyesal? Ya! Uchiha Sasuke menyesal kini. Awalnya ia memang tak pernah menganggap hubungan ia dan Sakura serius karena yang ia butuhkan dari Sakura adalah tubuhnya. Seks. Ya, hanya pemuas nafsunya. Tapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, Sasuke menyadari bahwa benih cinta telah tumbuh di hatinya yang dingin. Ya, Sakura ... Haruno Sakura gadis yang tujuh bulan yang lalu ia klaim sebagai miliknya itu telah berhasil menyentuh hatinya yang beku.

Beku?

Ya, Sasuke memiliki kelainan dalam hubungan seks. Itulah yang membuat Sasuke membentengi hatinya agar tak mengenal apa itu cinta. Tapi kedatangan Sakura dalam hidupnya membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa tak selamanya ia bisa lari dari kenyataan, dirinya hanyalah manusia biasa yang bisa merasakan cinta. Sakura lah yang telah berhasil mengetuk pintu hatinya, kini tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa dirinya memang telah mencintai Sakura.

Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Cahaya hidupnya telah pergi. Cintanya telah hilang. Sakura-_Nya _telah meninggalkannya dalam kubangan jurang hitam yang ia tempati sebelum ia bertemu Sakura. Ia menyesal karena selama ini ia tak pernah memedulikan pernyataan cinta wanita itu. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Benar kata pepatah jika penyesalan selalu datang di akhir. Kau merasakannya, 'kan Uchiha Sasuke?

Persetan!

Ditemani beberapa botol _wine _koleksinya, dia menghabiskannya seorang diri—selalu seperti ini sejak empat bulan terakhir.

"Sakura ... kau di mana?" Bisiknya lemah.

_BRAK_!

Suara gebrakan pintu membuat pria itu mengangkat kepalanya. "Sakura?" Bisiknya lirih.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Teriakan Karin terdengar diiringi dengan langkah _high heels_ yang menghentak lantai keras. "YA! Ini, 'kah yang harus kaulakukan? Mabuk dan menunggu kematianmu datang? Sedangkan Sakura dan calon anakmu terlantar di luar sana?" Teriak Karin kesal luar biasa melihat tingkah buruk sahabatnya itu.

_DEG_!

Sasuke menatap Karin sayu. "Sakura? Calon anak?" lirihnya sendu.

Karin memandang Sasuke gemas, ingin sekali menjitak kepala pria itu dengan botol _wine _kosong agar tersadar. "Sakura hamil bodoh! Dan itu anakmu, cepat temui dia sebelum dia benar-benar gila sepertimu ini."

Sasuke menatap Karin tajam. "Di mana dia sekarang? Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Naruto-_nii _ternyata ... dia adalah kakak kandung Sakura." Bisik Karin pelan.

Sasuke sedikit membulatkan matanya. "Katakan! Katakan padaku Karin! Di mana Sakura sekarang?" ujarnya seraya menguncangkan bahu Karin tidak sabaran.

Karin membenarkan letak kaca matanya, lalu wanita itu tersenyum puas. "Jemputlah dia di Konoha."

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengelus perutnya yang mulai membuncit itu dengan lembut. Pemandangan pantai Konoha sore hari memang menjadi favoritnya. "Kau harus jadi anak yang membanggakan Ibu ya, sayang." Ujarnya pada sang bayi.

"Sakura!"

Teriakkan penuh kelegaan dari seseorang di belakang tubuhnya itu terdengar. Wajah wanita itu memucat saat mengenali siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya. Dengan cepat, dia memutar langkahnya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Sakura! TUNGGU!"

_GREP_!

Tubuh wanita itu bergetar saat Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat. Ya, itu Uchiha Sasuke—pria yang menganggapnya sebagai peliharaan dan _pemuas nafsunya_.

Sakura berusaha berontak dari pelukan pria itu. "Lepaskan!" teriaknya histeris.

Sasuke menggeleng tegas dan mempererat pelukannya. "Hn, tidak akan!"

Sasuke membalikan tubuh Sakura. Menangkup kedua pipi gembilnya dengan erat. "Dengar, jangan tinggalkan aku Sakura, aku mencintaimu." Ujar Sasuke lembut seraya memandang wajah wanita yang ia cintai itu sendu.

Kalimat itu, kalimat yang selalu ingin didengar Sakura dari mulut Sasuke akhirnya terucap juga. Terangkatlah semua sakit hatinya terhadap Sasuke hanya dengan kalimat itu.

"Sasuke? Kau ..."

Sasuke tersenyum lemah. "Maaf dan berikan aku kesempatan untuk memulainya dari awal lagi. Percayalah padaku." Sakura tersenyum sendu dan mengangguk lemah. Ya, Sakura tak munafik bahwa dia masih sangat mencintai pria itu dan dia juga masih ingin terus bersama pria itu—Uchiha Sasuke.

_Chup_!

Bibir keduanya kembali bertautan setelah sekian lama. Sasuke terlihat begitu semangat mengecup bibir Sakura. Pria itu benar-benar merindukan Sakura-_Nya_. Ya, Sakura-_Mu _Uchiha Sasuke.

.

"Hm, awas saja jika dia menyakiti Sakura lagi, akan kubunuh dengan tanganku sendiri, _dattebayo_." Gumam Naruto yang memperhatikan keduanya dari kejauhan. Ya, Uzumaki Naruto ... Kakak kandung Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

.

/END/

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N : Hallo! Sasa kembali bawa fic Repost dari fandom Screenplay. Tentunya dengan izin Author-nya :D Fic ini adalah pelampiasan Sasa yang kesel sama fic New Life Give Me A Chance dan Just Need A Baby yang ngga selesai-selesai Sasa kerjain T.T Ide mentok di tengah jalan mulu. Oke fiks, hope you like it _Minna _:D Btw Sasa lagi demen sama fic berbau BDSM xD

Sign, with love.

UchiHaruno Misaki

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Omake**

Balita berumur dua tahun itu berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan disambut dengan hangat olehnya. "Hey jagoan! Kau tidak nakal hari ini?" tanya pria itu lembut. Balita berhelaian _soft pink_ itu menggeleng seraya tersenyum polos.

"Sageki baik hari ini, Papa." Sakura berjalan mendekat. Mengambil alih Sageki—putranya setelah memberikan kecupan ringan pada bibir Sasuke. "Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat, segera mandi sebelum Sageki tertidur."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis seraya mengangguk. "Hn."

Sejak bertemu dengan Sakura di Konoha. Seminggu kemudian Sasuke langsung menikahi Sakura, dan beberapa bulan kemudian lahirlah Sageki—bocah laki-laki manis dengan rambut senada dengan Ibunya itu. Uchiha Sageki Sang penerus kerajaan Uchiha Grup.

Hidupnya terasa sempurna kini. Istri yang cantik yang selalu menemaninya dan seorang putra untuk penerus bisnisnya. Oh adakah yang lebih sempurna dari hidupnya kini?

.

Sakura menidurkan Sageki di kamar bocah itu. Setelahnya dia kembali ke dalam kamarnya bersama sang suami dan menemukan Sasuke yang sedang berganti piyama.

"Sageki sudah tidur?"

"Ya." Sahut Sakura seraya membuka bajunya.

_Grep_!

Tangan Sakura terhenti saat akan mengganti baju santainya dengan piyama ketika tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang.

Bisa dirasakannya kejantanan sang suami menempel di bokongnya—ketat. Kedua lengan kekar Sasuke melingkari pinggangnya erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, Uchiha Sakura." Sasuke membawa tubuh Sakura yang hanya berbalut celana dalam itu ke atas ranjang dan memulai aktifitas yang akan dipenuhi dengan desahan sexy dari keduanya.

_**Kebiasan Sasuke dalam hubungan intim tidaklah berubah. Biarlah, lagipula Sakura tak pernah keberatan dengan kekurangan Suaminya karena wanita itu tulus mencintai Uchiha Sasuke, begitupun Sasuke yang tulus mencintai Istrinya—Uchiha Sakura. Bukankah cinta membuat siapa saja menjadi gila? Ya, gila bukan dalam artian yang sebenarnya.**_

.

.

.

Mind to review?


End file.
